


How The Dogs & Eddie Kiss Their S/O

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [52]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Brown Is A Sweet Babey, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: req by anon on tumblr :'))))
Relationships: "Nice Guy" Eddie Cabot/You, Freddy Newandyke/You, Larry Dimmick/You, Mr. Blonde (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Brown (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Pink (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Vic Vega/You
Series: Reservoir Thots [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315502
Kudos: 61





	How The Dogs & Eddie Kiss Their S/O

**nice guy eddie:**

  * this babey is so tender when he kisses you
  * but also he can get handsy. depends what mood he’s in
  * likes to give butt squeezes while you kiss
  * he tends to pepper your face with kisses it’s so soft
  * also he’s a big boye so he sometimes picks you up too
  * loves having his cheeks kissed. they are so chonky and kissable--,,,

**mr. white:**

  * oh larry................
  * he’s so,,, just he’s so romantic and sweet ok???//
  * DEFFO holds your face as he kisses you
  * like it’s so gentle and romantic ugh
  * brushes his thumb across your skin
  * probably makes a comment about how pretty you are between kisses
  * gently brushes your hair out of your face
  * is big on temple kisses

**mr. brown:**

  * like white, he holds your face. probably cause he saw it in a movie
  * wet lips. do ygm?? his lips are never dry or chapped
  * SMILES !!!!!!! <3 kisses make his heart go fuzzy
  * loves receiving cheek kisses
  * probably giggles a lot too
  * sometimes he holds your waist instead he’s so cute ):<<<<
  * talks inbetween kisses. motormouth

**mr. pink:**

  * whenever he pulls away from a kiss he doesn’t actually pull away. ygm??? like he’ll let his lips hover over yours
  * despite what he likes to think, he actually feels emotions really intensely so when you two kiss his features soften a lot and he gets more at ease
  * that being said. he still looks a mardy git
  * also he’s the type to smile against your lips kalsjdlksjklas <3
  * it’s a really like. vulnerable state for him so if he kisses you consider yourself a lucky bitch
  * he actually loves surprise little kisses even tho sometimes he almost karate chops you because it makes him jump :-)

**mr. blonde:**

  * cups your cheek with one hand
  * he literally melts into it i stfg
  * squints™ when he pulls away. god he is so sexy ):<
  * gently rubs wherever he’s got his hands as you kiss
  * it’s a warm gesture but it can turn steamy in a split second
  * he’s the type to randomly grab you and give you surprise kisses
  * especially if there’s an audience
  * big on hickeys

**mr. orange:**

  * he gets soooo into it. he loves kissing
  * this guy is a grade a fuckin professional kisser
  * probably practised kissing with his mirror when he was younger. sorry but i had to include this KJSDJSKA
  * loves biting your lip/having his lip bitten (u kno like in the sexy way not the ‘i’m gonna eat ur flesh’ kinda way but that should go w/o saying)
  * his hands could go anywhere and it’d be natural asfuck
  * he. loves. neck kissing,,,,,,,,,,,, omg


End file.
